The Strength of the Light
by R-X - 1
Summary: The Princess of Hyrule suffers from a bad dream. Is it a harmless nightmare, or is it a sign of dark times for the inhabitants of the peaceful country.


Here it is my first real fanfic. If you have read my original writing story "the soul reforged" then you will know that this is the story that follows on from it. [oops, I think that just gave away a bit of the story line. Oh well, I don't think anyone cares."  
  
The legend of Zelda and all its associated products do NOT belong to me. They are the property of some rich person, probably sitting in a Jacuzzi right this moment, smoking a fat cigar. I would also like to thank my friends [Rachel, Becky and Kyra] for allowing me to use their characters in this story. Please, if you have the time, view the stories written by my fellow authors; Salia, Kaltia, Jesse Kushrenadaa and Nanashi.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter one: The Dream.  
  
The night sky was clear and bright over the lush hills of Hyrule; the stars shone like diamonds. It was a late summer night, the moon's glow illuminated the ground; giving an easy view of the creatures that thrived in the dark. The land lay silent, save for the occasional crack of an overhanging branch, or the soft whispering sound of fallen leaves being drifted by the calm north wind.  
  
A whit owl launched itself from a high treetop and glided down past a large boulder. A thin rat scurried across the moonlit grass, swerving as the owl's talons touched its back. The swerve almost carried it clear. Almost. But tonight the owl's hunger would be satisfied.  
  
The owl flew off towards its nest, carrying its food. It headed west and five minutes later, reached a moonlit castle. The castle was the home of the King and Queen of Hyrule. The owl landed on the roof of one of the larger buildings, and edged its way between two broken roof slates.  
  
A few feet below the nest a small light shone through an open window. The light originated from a small candle that was standing on a low table. Opposite the candle, on the other side of the room was a bed, in which a young woman was sleeping. Beads of sweat coated her face, causing her light brown hair to stick to her brow. She was rolling over, a look of distress on her expression: a bad dream was making this night rather uncomfortable for the young princess.  
  
** Lea was standing on a small stone platform, with darkness all around it. The only light was emanating from a large triangle in front of her: it was the Tri-Force. "What the...?" Lea wondered what was happening, but then something happened that made her shiver with fear. A wave of darkness swept over the Tri-Force, blocking the light. Even though it was a dream, she could feel her strength fading. Before the Tri-Force was fully covered, a new light appeared behind her. This light was the Master Sword. The sword of light began to sweep away the darkness, and Lea's hope grew. Her hope was short-lived though, as a blade that radiated dark energy appeared. It came crashing down on the Master sword, halting the removal of the darkness. The light reared up and attacked the dark blade. With two more thunderous shots by the dark weapon, something happened that caused Lea's blood to run cold. The dark blade spun through the air and collided with the Master sword, which shattered into a thousand pieces; it's light falling everywhere and then fading away. Lea wanted to cry out but she felt as if she was unable to breathe. She looked up at the Tri- Force and gaped at the sight of the shadow fully covering it; causing light to shine through. Ahead of her, a dark figure stepped forward and grasped the evil blade. Lea could just make out the edge of his body, and only because it radiated the same dark energy as the sword. This unknown person looked at Lea and in a whisper so quiet she could barely hear it, said "Soon..." He stepped back and disappeared into the darkness. With no light left, Lea fell to her knees as the last of her strength left her. She placed her hand over her heart and cried out. **  
  
Samian was woken up to the sound of his wife screaming next to him in bed. He put his arms around her, as she put her hands on her head. Samian moved her long hair out of the way of her face, and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Sshhh, it's okay'! He rubbed her back gently; "I'm here. Sshhh. Is'okay, s'okay. Sshhh!"  
  
Lea looked towards Samian, tears running down her cheeks. She sobbed and tried to talk.  
  
"Oh Samian, it was *sob * so horrible. There ... was ... the ... Tri- Force, *sob * and ... the darkness ... the light going ... and, and ... daddy's sword ... and then a dark sword. *sob *. The Master sword ... it, it shattered. *sob *. Then the light was gone ... and ... somebody came ... he was evil, *sob * I know it ... and then ... and then ... then, thenthen..."  
  
Lea had got herself so worked up that she was finding it hard to breathe. Samian laid her down on the bed, calming her down and stroking her head. Once she had calmed down enough, Samian jumped out of bed and pulled open the curtains, filling the room with light. It was morning already. He heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Samian tugged the blanket over Lea as a servant pushed the door open.  
  
"Is everything okay sir? I heard screaming," he looked down at the princess lying on the bed, shaking in fear. The servant's eyes widened, "The Princess? Is she...?"  
  
Samian stepped forward and pointed out to the corridor, "Go and get the King and Queen. Tell them something's wrong with Lea," His voice wasn't any help in covering his distress for the Princess. The servant stood still, still looking at Lea. Samian's shout got him moving, "Go now! HURRY!" The urgency in Samian's voice made the servant run down the corridor; straight for the king and queen's room. He reached the room, but before he could even touch the door a female voice sounded through it;  
  
"Tell Samian, we'll be right there." The servant nodded in astonishment, span on his heel and ran towards Samian's room. He stuck his head around the door, slightly out of breath.  
  
Noting that Samian was fully clothed, he spoke. "They'll be along momentarily, sir."  
  
Samian nodded, "Good, thank you...?"  
  
"Garan, sir."  
  
"Thank you Garan. Could you please wait outside."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Garan stood by the door as, as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Zelda walked into the room with Link close behind her.  
  
"Uh, your highness."  
  
Link turned with a questioning look on his face.  
  
Garan continued, "Uh, I was just wondering how the queen knew what was happening before I even reached your quarters."  
  
Link smiled, "Sometimes it still surprises me when she hears the things I'm talking about. She's just good at these things, especially when it comes to the safety of the children. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Oh, of course sir." Garan stepped further away from the door as Link walked through.  
  
~  
  
Inside the room Zelda was calming Lea down as Samian and Link looked on. Link turned to his son-in-law with a grim look.  
  
"So you say she just woke up screaming, and going on about the Tri-Force, my sword and some dark person?"  
  
"That just about sums it up." Samian nodded sadly, then continued, "How is she Zelda? Uh, I mean, your highness."  
  
Zelda turned to face Samian with a slight smile. "Please Samian, call me Zelda." She stroked Lea's cheek lightly; "She's fine. She just had a bad dream." A frown appeared on Zelda's face, "But going by what you just told us, I get the feeling it may turn out to be much more than just a bad dream."  
  
Link shuffled on the spot slightly, but only Zelda noticed. "Link, Lea's fine, so why don't you and Samian go down to the hall and get some breakfast. You can come back up afterwards, or Lea and I may join you down there."  
  
Link smiled and nodded and grabbed Samian's arm. He dragged him out of the door.  
  
~  
  
Samian and Link were eating quietly. Well Samian was; Link was munching so loudly he could be heard at the other end of the great hall. Samian stopped eating when he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to find Lea standing behind him with a bright smile. Samian stood quickly and took her hand.  
  
"Lea, are you okay? You gave me..." He was silenced by Lea placing a finger on hi lips. She was still smiling.  
  
"I'm fine Samian. It was only a bad dream honey, you know I've been through worse than that." Lea moved her hand away from Samian's mouth. "Let's eat, I'm starving."  
  
Samian laughed and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. The four ate breakfast and talked about the upcoming festival.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
There, I don't think that was bad for my first ever fanfic. Please read and review. The only way I can get any better is if people tell me what they think, so please, I'm begging, please review.  
  
NEXT TIME: The Great Festival. 


End file.
